thecartoonencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Zwak Attack Minor Characters
This is a page containing information on all minor characters from both Two-Bit and D-Void. All the characters that appear on this page have only appeared once in the series. Two-Bit Sweetie Sweetie is the titular character from the Two-Bit episode: Sweetie. *Sweetie has only appeared once so far, though is unlikely to return due to being eaten on request by The Sheriff. *Despite a cupcake technically being genderless, Sweetie appears to be female. *Sweetie's bizarre request to be eaten could be seen as a sign of insanity. Gallery TBS1E2 The cupcake.png TBS1E2 What was that.png TBS1E2 The strange noise.png TBS1E2 The source of the noise.png TBS1E2 The cute cupcake.png TBS1E2 Should I eat it.png TBS1E2 Eat me.png TBS1E2 The Sheriff isn't sure.png TBS1E2 Just eat me.png TBS1E2 Okay okay okay.png TBS1E2 The Sheriff takes a bite out of Sweetie.png TBS1E2 Biten Sweetie.png TBS1E2 Why did you do it.png TBS1E2 Quite delicious.png TBS1E2 Oops.png TBS1E2 I'm sorry.png TBS1E2 Running to the outhouse.png Zom-bees Zom-bees are a group of undead bees that appear in the Two-Bit episode: Flight of the Living Dead. *They have only appeared once so far, but may play a larger role in future episodes. *Their name is a portmanteau of zombie and bees. *It is not certain if their sting turns people to zombies, or if the person must die after being stung. Gallery Malignant Mel Malignant Mel was an infamous bandit who had terrorized the Town of Two-Bit, and was killed by the beaver to hide the accidental murder of his brother, Benign Benny, by The Beaver in the Two-Bit episode: One Lump or Two *He is currently the only character that has been intentionally killed by another character. *His name, like his brother Benign Benny, are puns on the two different types of tumors, benign and malicious. Gallery TBS1E1 Oops.jpg|Malignant Mel. TBS1E1 Surprise.jpg|Malignant Mel's death. Benign Benny Benign Benny was the brother of Malignant Mel, who was mistaken for him, and caused panic in Two-Bit before being killed by The Sheriff in the Two-Bit Episode: One Lump or Two *His name, like his brother Malignant Mel, are puns on the two different types of tumors, benign and malicious. Gallery TBS1E1 HiSheriff.jpg|Big Nine Benny. TBS1E1 ByeSheriff.jpg|Big Nine Benny's death. TBS1E1 WrongKill.jpg|Dead Big Nine Benny and his killer, The Beaver. Mercury Mercury is a slug that appears in the Two-Bit episode: One Lump or Two. *Its name is ironic in that Mercury is usually a name for something that moves fast, but the slug moves at extremely slow speeds. Gallery TBS1E1 Slow Horse.jpg|Mercury - The Sheriff's horse... emm... I mean slug. Gladis Gladis is a character who appears in the Two-Bit episode: One Lump or Two *She is depicted as being Earl's wife. Gallery TBS1E1 CloseOne.jpg|"Don't do this, Earl!" TBS1E1 Dead.jpg|Shocked Gladis. Earl Earl is a character who appears in the Two-Bit episode: One Lump or Two *It is unlikely that he'll appear again, as he committed suicide short after his appearance. *The likelihood of him having marital issues before death is high, due to him still committing suicide after being informed be his wife, Gladis, that she was still alive. *He is the only character to have committed suicide so far in both series. Gallery TBS1E1 GoodbyeCruelWorld.jpg|Earl. TBS1E1 CloseOne.jpg|Earl and Gladis. TBS1E1 Dead.jpg|Earl's death. Gnomes The Gnomes are a group of gnomes who are mistaken for day laborers by The Sheriff and Leonard in the Two-Bit episode: Gnome Sayin' *The Gnomes seem to be horticulturist, and this could be a nod to the fact that gnomes are usually associated with gardens. Gallery Scorpion Bandit Gallery Boneface Gallery Joesph Gallery Ellie Mae Gallery D-Void Space Mosquitoes Space Mosquitoes are a group of very dangerous mosquitoes that appear in the D-Void episode: Don't Bug Me *Space Mosquitoes have super strength, and higher then normal intelligence compared to real life mosquito. Since a small swarm of ten mosquitoes could carry a very heavy spacesuit, and have the ability to break glass with their proboscis. Their intelligence also show that they know how to trick and fool a human, and what human gestures are. *Unlike real life mosquitoes. Space Mosquitoes seem to have fast incubation times, between 5 to 10 seconds, and do not require water to hatch. Gallery DVS1E2 GIF.gif|Space mosquito attacks Astronaut #2. Category:Two-Bit Characters Category:D-Void Characters Category:Zwak Attack Category:Two-Bit Category:D-Void